Leotheras the Blind
Leotheras the Blind is a Boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. He is a blood elf demon hunter. General information * Level : ?? Boss * Type: Humanoid * Health: 3,800,000 Suggested Raid Build *7-8 healers: Worst case scenario is 5 inner demons on healers, two healers are absolutely needed for warlock tank *2-3 tanks: One being warlock, one to two for regaining aggro on whirlwind. A druid main tank isn't a bad idea, as they can DPS during the demon phase and kill their Inner Demon much more easily than a Protection Warrior in tank gear. *16-14 DPS: Preferably ranged; Combat Rogues are good also as they have a very easy time with inner demons and can DPS the boss whilst blade flurry killing their demon. Abilities * Leotheras will enrage after 10 minutes of combat, wiping the raid very quickly. Human Form Abilities Whirlwind * Leotheras will spin around the room in a fashion similar to the Sartura encounter in Ahn'Qiraj. * Deals up to 3000 damage when struck, but leaves a bleed effect that ticks for 2500 damage. The instant damage is mitigated by armor, but not the bleed effect. * This ability will occur again 20 seconds after the first, either once or twice per phase. * Resets all aggro after the whirlwind. Demon Form Abilities Inner Demon * Summons an Inner Demon from up to five raid members. * Inner Demons spawn with ~11,000 health. (In the past, they used to spawn with same health as the player) * Each Inner Demon can be attacked only by the person it spawned from. If you do not kill your Inner Demon before Leotheras gets back into humanoid form (you have 30 - not 45 - seconds to kill your own inner demon) you will become Mind Controlled for 10 minutes and can't get out of it unless killed. * Inner Demons hit for very little and can easily be healed through, dealing ~1000 damage melee and casting a 3.500 damage Shadow Bolt (reflectable!). * Inner Demons take increased damage from arcane, nature, and holy spells. * Inner Demons will not be summoned on the person with aggro. * Hunters, Warlocks and Mages should make sure their pet doesn't get the killing blow, or they will get mind controlled even if they killed their demon on time. Note that your Inner Demon, if you have one, will be rendered normally, whereas the Inner Demons of other players will appear as black silhouettes. Chaos Blast * Chaos Blast is Demon Leotheras' only form of attacking. * Chaos Blast is a single target nuke that does 150~ fire damage as well as exploding around the target dealing that much AOE damage. * Chaos Blast also stacks a debuff that stacks 20 times up to 45 seconds unless refreshed. and increases fire damage taken by 1,675. Strategy Phase 1 Humanoid Phase, lasts about 40 seconds. The first Phase 1 begins by pulling the 3 adds banishing Leotheras. Each of them needs to be tanked and killed. They do 3k Mind Blasts with 10-15 yards AoE effect to random people in the raid every few seconds. Each of them will banish up to 1 player at a time, for a total of 3 players. They'll keep banishing random people until they're dead. They're nothing serious. After the adds are dead, Leotheras will become active in his humanoid form (this is the point from which the 1 minute phase duration is counted). He should be Misdirected to the main tank who's waiting at the tanking spot. About 15 seconds after the beginning of the fight he will reset his aggro and start to Whirlwind around for about 10 seconds. You need to be spread out and keep moving away from him to avoid getting hit. Be very careful when healing in this phase as you do not want to accumulate much aggro on Leotheras and have him kill you once he's done Whirlwinding. If you're a non-healer do not drink any healing potions so as not to risk getting any aggro on him. The tank needs to follow him around and grab him as soon as he's out of the Whirlwind and accumulate aggro. Nobody attacks him for at least 5-6 seconds after he's stopped so the tank can hold aggro. 15 seconds after he's stopped the first Whirlwind he'll do another Whirlwind. He will turn into his Demon Form while he's doing his second Whirlwind. Bleeding : anyone hit by the Whirlwind will receive a bleed effect which will result in a certain death if you are not healed fast. The dot can be removed with Divine Shield, Blessing of Protection, Ice Block or Dwarven Racial Stoneform. Have a hunter to misdirect your tank after the Whirlwind it will avoid people dying and will allow you to DPS faster. Having a Protection Paladin main tank this encounter can be an advantage, as he doesn't have to run around to pick him up, but can simply throw an Avenger's Shield at Leotheras. Phase 2 Demon Phase, lasts about 60 seconds. Leotheras turns into a demon and remains stationary while shooting out Chaos Blasts on his target. In this phase, it is recommended that a warlock (preferably with soul-link) tanks Leotheras from range so that melee DPS can still attack him without being hit by Chaos Blast. The warlock should use Searing Pain to grab and hold aggro on Leotheras. It doesn't really matter where the warlock stands as long as it is clear of Leotheras and there isn't anyone in a 10-15 yard range of him. Everyone needs to be well clear of the tank to avoid being hit by Chaos Blast, which Leotheras will start casting on the warlock. 15 seconds into the phase, he'll summon Inner Demons for some random people, and they will have to kill their own Inner Demon. Inner Demon and: * Hunters: it can be hard for hunters to kill their demon on time since the demons are melee, and hunters have a deadzone. pets can be used against demons but if the pet get the killing blow the hunter will get mind controlled, use your pet with growl on, DPS the demon all the way down to 20%, then click on pet passive and stay, so the pet stops attacking and stays on range holding the mob for you, 3 more shots should be enough to finish the demons. * Priests(holy): all priest should wear at least 300 spell damage, or they will have it hard killing their demon, start with with a dot, PW:Shield and Smite them to death. SW: death is also useful, you should also have someone else to heal you since you have to focus on killing the demon. * Druids(resto): Use some spell damage gear, demons get extra damage from Nature Damage, Use Insect Swarm if you have it, and spam Wrath * All other DPS classes should be able to kill their demon easily * Pets. If you use any class of pet make sure it doesn't get the killing blow, or your will be mind controlled even if you killed your demon on time. After the 60 seconds are over, he'll go back into his humanoid form. He will rotate between Phases 1 and 2 until he's at 15%. This is when Phase 3 starts. Phase 3 Humanoid and Demon Phase. At 15%, his demon form will split from his humanoid form, leaving you with 2 bosses to fight. His demon form needs to be tanked again by the off-tank warlock, with nobody in a 15 yard range of the warlock. His demon form will be the same as in Phase 2, except he won't do Inner Demon anymore. His humanoid form needs to be tanked by the main tank warrior again and it will act the same way as in Phase 1, opening with a Whirlwind and repeating it every 15 seconds just like in Phase 1. However, you won't really have enough time/survivability to see more than 2-3 Whirlwinds no matter what you do. You need to nuke down his humanoid form as fast as you can, as he will be near his enrage point now and the warlock OT won't be able to tank the Demon Form for more than 60-90 sec, if he is unlucky with resists and the debuff stacks too high. As soon as his humanoid form dies, the fight is over and the demon form vanishes. Quotes Aggro *"Finally my banishment ends!" Transition to Demon phase *"Be gone trifling elf. I'm in control now." Insidious Whisper (inner demons) *"We all have our demons..." Killing a Player (demon form) *"I have no equal." *"Perish, mortal." *"Yes, YES! Ahahah!" Killing a Player (blood elf form) *"Kill! KILL!" *"That's right! Yes!" *"Who's the master now?" 15% Leotheras/Demon split *"No! NO! What have you done?! I am the master, do you hear me? I... aaghh... Can't... contain him..." - Leotheras *"At last I am liberated. It has been too long since I have tasted true freedom!" - Shadow of Leotheras (demon) Death *"You cannot kill me! Fools, I'll be back! I'll... aarghh..." Loot First kills Notes *As of 08/02/07 Inner Demons are bugged, and if a players pet lands the killing blow on the demon, the player will still be mind controlled. *It should be noted that Leotheras' demonic side seems to be out of his control, easily leading to the theory he was the Blood Elf, of the first trained, that went insane. External links Category:Blood Elves Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern